The Second Button
by yeppo1004
Summary: Sebelum kelulusan eunhyuk meminta kancing kedua dari seragam sekolah Donghae. Tapi saat kelulusan Donghae memberikannya kepada orang lain. genderswicth dan hadiah untuk ulang tahun DOnghae Oppa.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Kancing Kedua

Cast : Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)

Lee Donghae (namja)

Im Yonna (yeoja)

Other Cast : member suju

Summary : sebelum hari kelulusan eunhyuk meminta kancing kedua dari seragam Donghae. Tapi Donghae memberikannya pada orang lain.

FF ini terinspirasi dari film jepang Proposal Daisakusen. Udah itu aja

Chapter 1

Angin musim panas berhembus dengan kencang sore hari ini. Ujian akhir sekolah akan dilaksanakan besok di SM Senior High School. Ujian yang menentukan apakah mereka berhasil atau tidak belajar disekolah ini. Murid-murid mulai mempersiapkan apa yang akan dibutuhkan untuk ujian akhir ini. Saat semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian, kedua murid yeoja dan namja sekolah SM High School ini lebih memilih duduk ditepi sungai Han sambil menikmati pemandangan dimusim panas. Mereka Lee Eunhyuk dan Lee Donghae

"donghae-ah tidak terasa ya kita akan meninggalkan masa SMA" ucap Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan sembari menikamati angin yang berhembus.

"Ne. Aku merasa baru kemarin aku masuk Sekolah Dasar dan mengenalmu" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum dan mulai melempar kerikil ke sungai Han.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, apa yang dikatakan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Mereka sudah sahabat dari Sekolah Dasar. Selalu sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan sampai Senior High School.

"JIka kita tidak masuk diuniversitas yang sama jangan lupa denganku ya" ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai mengikuti Donghae melempar batu ke dalam air. Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan mu Hyuk, kamu sahabat terbaikku. Dan ku harap kita bisa satu universitas nanti" ucap Donghae menatap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk balas menatap Donghae dan tersenyum-dipaksakan- manis.

"Semoga saja. Kau tau" ucap eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan eunhyuk yang tidak jelas hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apakah kali ini ada yang meminta kancing seragammu. Dulu saat SMP tidak ada yang memintanyakan. Karna aku kasian denganmu jadi aku dengan senang hati meminta kancing seragammu" eunhyuk tertawa setelah mengingat kembali saat mereka di Junior High School. Donghae menatap eunhyuk malas. Dulu saat Donghae junior high school dia tidak terlalu populer jadi tidak ada yang mau meminta kancing seragamnya dan sekarang pastinya berbeda.

"diam lah. Kali ini ku pastikan ada yang meminta kancing seragamku" ucap donghae semangat "lihat saja nanti".

"JIka tidak ada. Aku dengan senang hati memintanya darimu seperti saat SMP" ucap Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Donghae sambil tertawa.

"diamlah hyuk. aku akan memberikannya pada siapapun yang memintanya. Kecuali kamu"donghae kembali melempar batu keair dengan kencang. Kesal karana eunhyuk mentertawakannya. Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya dan menatap donghae serius. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Eunhyuk membuat Donghae merasa gugup.

"kancing seragammu itu tidak boleh kau berikan pada sembarang orang" ucap Eunhyuk serius dan menatap Donghae dekat. Semakin membuat jantung donghae berdegup kencang.

"wae .. itu kancing ku jadi terserah aku dong mau memberinya pada siapa" Ucap Donghae memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatapan dengan eunhyuk dan juga menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"nanti kamu juga akan tahu Donghae-ah" ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum. "dan pastikan kancing kedua dari seragammu untukku tanpa aku memintanya" bisik eunhyuk pelan.

"apa yang kamu bilang tadi hyuk" ucap donghae bingung. Sebenarnya Donghae mendengar apa yang dikatakan eunhyuk dia hanya mau memastikannya saja.

"ani. Anggap angin lewat" ucap eunhyuk yang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Donghae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"ku rasa hanya kita berdua yang keluyuran menjelang ujian akhir sekolah" ucap donghae.

"kau benar. Ayo kita pergi dari sini dan menikamati kebebasan kita sebelum ujian besok" seru eunhyuk semangat dan langsung menarik tangan donghae. Donghae hanya menuruti.

Dan mereka pun bermain hingga malam menjelang. Menikmati kebebasan sebelum menjalani ujian akhir mereka besok .

….

Donghae POV

Kini aku terbaring dikamarku masih memakai seragam sekolah ku. Aku melirik jam yang ada didinding kamarku yang menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Bermain dengan eunhyuk membuatku lelah. Kalian tahu aku dan Eunhyuk sudah sahabatan dari sekolah dasar. Dia yeoja dan orang yang pertama kali ku kenal dan ramah padaku saat aku baru pindah keseoul. Entah kenapa aku selalu satu sekolahan dengannya dan selalu duduk disampingnya. Keakrabanku membuat semua orang salah paham yang mengira kami pacaran. Tapi sebenarnya kami sahabatan.

Kenapa saat eunhyuk menatapku aku merasa gugup. Eunhyuk juga terlihat manis jika dilihat secara dekat. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini. Apa karna aku sudah terbiasa melihat dia setiap hari. Lalu kenapa aku jadi berpikiran begini dan kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang hanya karna memikirkan eunhyuk. Apa aku menyukainya.

Aku pun meraba dadaku dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh kancing seragamku. Aku pun teringat kata-kata eunhyuk tadi sore. Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu. seperti bukan eunhyuk saja. Tapi akan aku buktikan kalau ada yang akan meminta kancing seragamku kali ini. Ucapku semangat dalam hati.

….

Ujian akhir sekolah telah dilaksanakan dan ujian masuk universitas pun sudah diikuti. Tidak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan musim panas telah berganti menjadi musim semi. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid SM Senior High School. Semua murid menerima kertas yang bertuliskan lulus tak terkecuali Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka berpelukan saat melihat kata LULUS di kertas mereka.

"ehm. Mesra sekali kalian berdua" ucap Yeoja bergigi kelinci Lee Sungmin. sontak Eunhyuk dan Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka. Membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjadi canggung.

"eunhyuk-ah ayo kita rayakan kelulusan kita dengan makan dikantin sepuasnya" lanjut sungmin sambil menarik tangan eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"ye" ucap eunhyuk mengiyakan ajakan sungmin."Donghae-ah nanti kita ketemu lagi ya didepan gerbang jam 4 sore" ucap eunhyuk pada donghae dan dijawab anggukan oleh donghae.

Eunhyuk pun mengikuti sungmin dan teman-temannya yang lain. sementara donghae hanya tersenyum melihat eunhyuk yang mulai menjauh. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Donghae pun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan temannya Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"ayo kita juga harus merayakan ini kekantin" ajak yesung semangat sambil menarik tangan donghae. Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka berbincang selama perjalanan menuju kantin. Tiba-tiba ada yang menghadang jalan mereka. Tiga orang yeoja yang sepertinya adalah hoobae mereka.

"Im Yonna imnida" ucap salah satu dari yeoja itu memperkenalkan , Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap yeoja itu bingung.

"Donghae sunbae bolehkan aku meminta kancing kedua dari seragammu" lanjut yeoja itu yang membuat donghae terkejut. Dia hanya diam. Kyuhyunpun menyenggol lengan donghae menyadarkannya.

"beri saja dia, agar kita lebih cepat kekantinnya aku sudah lapar nih" ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Donghae tampak berpikir. 'JIka aku memberikan kancing seragamku padanya pasti Eunhyuk tidak akan mentertawakan ku lagi. Akhirnya ada yang memintanya dari ku. Aku akan membuktikan pada eunhyuk kalau ada yang meminta kancing seragamku'inner Donghae. Diapun segera melepas kancing seragamnya dan memberikannya kepada yeoja yang bernama Yonna tadi. Yang membuat Yonna tersenyum senang.

"Kamsahamnida sunbae" ucap yonna. Dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Donghae. Setelah melihat Yonna dan teman temannya pergi. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin dan mulai memesan apa yang mereka inginkan. Disana sudah ada eunhyuk dan teman-temannya.

….

"Tunggu disini ya. Aku ketoilet dulu" ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sedang menyantap makanan mereka. Dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi.

Saat Donghae akan keluar, samar-samar dia mendengar pembicaraan di depan kamar mandi. Ternyata Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Tanpa sadar Donghae tidak jadi keluar dan malah bersembunyi untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Eunhyukki, Kyuhyun memberikan kancing seragamnya padaku" ucap Sungmin senang. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya iku tersenyum.

"walaupun aku tak tau apa maksud dari kancing ini tapi aku sangat senang" ucap Sungmin yang langsung memeluk Eunhyuk.

"mwo. Kau tidak tau apa arti dari kancing seragam itu" ucap eunhyuk terkejut yang langsung melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggeleng

"aku tidak tahu kenapa harus kancing kedua yang mereka berikan. Kenapa tidak kancing pertama saja" ucap Sungmin bingung.

"kau tahu. Karna kancing kedua paling dekat dengan hati. Jadi jika kau meminta kancing itu berarti kau juga meminta hatinya. Dan sebaliknya jika dia memberikan kancing itu maka dia juga memberikan hatinya untukmu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar binar. Sungmin akhirnya mengerti apa maksud dari kyuhyun memberikan kancing kedua dari seragamnya. Dan itu membuat sungmin senang.

"apakah ada yang memberikanmu kancing seragamnya" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum.

"ani. Tapi aku akan memintanya" ucap eunhyuk sambil menatap mata sungmin.

"jinja, siapa dia" ucap sungmin penasaran.

"rahasia" ucap eunhyuk. Yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan malas dari sungmin.

"eunhyuk tidak seru. Ayo bilang" ucap sungmin tidak mau menyerah. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab dan hanya menarik Sungmin kembali kekantin.

Sementara itu, Donghae yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka terpaku dan langsung meraba seragamnya. Dia pun langsung teringat kata kata eunhyuk "jangan Berikan kancing seragammu pada sembarang orang". Jadi ini maksud eunhyuk dan secara tidak langsung donghae sudah memberikan hatinya untuk Yonna. Dan eunhyuk meminta kancing seragamnya jadi eunhyuk menyukainya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya. Aish apa yang aku lakukan. aku tidak menyukai Yonna. Ini pasti karna Aku terlalu memikirkan eunhyuk akan mentertwaiku karna tak ada yang meminta kancingku. Dan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata eunhyuk. Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus mendapatkan kancing itu dan memberikannya pada eunhyuk. Ucap donghae dalam hati.

Ya donghae menyadari kalau dia sebenarnya menyukai eunhyuk selama ini.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Kancing Kedua

Cast : Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)

Lee Donghae (namja)

Im Yonna (yeoja)

Other Cast : member suju

Summary : Bagaimana cara donghae mengambil Kembali kancing seragamnya dan memberikannya pada eunhyuk.

FF ini terinspirasi dari film jepang Proposal Daisakusen. Udah itu aja

Chapter2

"Kyuhyun Yesung kalian harus membantuku" kata Donghae cepat. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung terkejut dan hampir menyemburkan minuman yang mereka minum tadi.

"membantu apa" ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"kalian harus membantuku meminta kembali kancing seragam yang telah ku berikan kepada yonna" seru donghae berbisik .

"mwo?"ucap Yesung dan Kyuhyun terkejut. Yesung dan kyuhyun menatap donghae meminta penjelasan.

"aish aku seharusnya tidak memberikan kancing itu pada Yonna" donghae menjelaskan.

"lalu kenapa kau memberikannya pada yonna tadi" tanya yesung. Dia bingung padahal tadi Donghae sendiri yang memberikan kancing itu dan sekarang donghae meminta kancing nya kembali. Aneh

"itu gara-gara Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku cepat memberinya karna kita sudah pada kelaparan" donghae menatap kyuhyun frustasi. Sedangkan kyuhyun melotot mendengar alasan donghae.

"wae ? kenapa aku yang disalahkan. Lagipula jika kau tidak mau memberikan kancingmu itu kau kan tinggal bilang ke Yonna tadi" ucap kyuhyun membela.

"aish yang penting kalian harus membantuku mengambil kancing itu TITIK" seru donghae yang langsung dengan seenak jidatnya menarik-menyeret-kedua temannya itu.

…

Saat ini Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung sedang berjalan kekelas Yonna untuk meminta kembali kancing seragam Donghae. Dari luar kelas Donghae sudah bisa melihat Yonna dan teman-temannya sedang berbincang dari jendela.

Tapi saat akan memasuki pintu kelas tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka bertiga. Mereka menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu yang berani mengganggu rencana mereka. Ternyata itu Han songsangnim.

"Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung kesini" panggil han seongsang pada ketiga muridnya. Donghae cs menghampiri Han seongsang.

"kenapa sem" ucap Yesung yang penasaran.

"Apa kalian lupa kalau kalian akan tampil diaula sekarang" kata Han songsangnim mengingatkan. Donghae cs saling bertatapan. Mereka lupa kalau mereka akan melakukan pertunjukkan diaula sekolah. Ya Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung membentuk sebuah band dari mereka kelas satu dan mereka selalu menunjukkannya jika ada kelulusan. Karna pada hari kelulusan juga selalu dilaksanakan festival untuk menghibur murid kelas satu dan dua. Dan ini adalah pertunjukkan terakhir mereka. Tentu saja mereka akn ikut.

"ah kami lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan seongsangnim" ucap Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Han seongsangnim tersenyum.

"ne. Jadi keaula sekarang ya karna sekarang adalah giliran kalian" Han songsang memberitahu.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae segera pergi menuju aula.

…..

Setelah satu jam mempertunjukkan penampilan mereka. Donghae cs langsung keluar dari aula dan melanjutkan rencana mereka, mengambil kembali kancing seragam Donghae.

"Hae-ah apa kau yakin akan meminta kembali kancing seragammu itu" tanya yesung meyakinkan.

"tentu saja. aku harus memberikannya pada orang lain" jawab Donghae yakin.

"apa kamu tidak kasihan pada Yonna. kau akan menyakitinya" seru Kyuhyun menambahi. Donghae diam, benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ini pasti akan menyakiti Yonna. Tapi jika dia tidak mengambilnya dia juga akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan juga menyakiti Yonna dan paling parahnya lagi menyakiti Eunhyuk.

"pikirkanlah dulu baik-baik hae" kata yesung menyadarkan donghae dari acara melamunnya.

"aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk memintanya kembali" ucap Donghae menatap dua temannya serius.

"baiklah" dan mereka pun menuju kelas yonna

Donghae dan kedua temannya masuk kekelas Yonna. Yonna yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya dan melihat Donghae, langsung menghampiri Donghae.

"ada apa sunbae kemari" tanya Yonna penasaran

"Yonna. itu … aku" ucap donghae terbata. Dia gugup meminta kembali kancing seragamnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah bertekad. Yonna bingung dengan ucapan donghae.

"aku ingin meminta kembali kancing seragam yang aku berikan untukmu" ucap donghae akhirnya. Matanya terpejam karna takut melihat ekspresi Yonna. Sementara itu Yonna terkejut mendengar kata-kata donghae.

Donghae pun membuka matanya "jebal, kumohon" mohon donghae dengan tatapan sedih. Tanpa disangka Yonna tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah kancing seragam yang donghae berikan.

"Ini" yonna menyodorkan kancing seragam Donghae "seharusnya aku minta maaf kepada sunbae, aku meminta kancing ini karna taruhan dengan teman-temanku, jika aku berhasil mendapatkan kancing seragam milik sunbae mereka aka menteraktirku apa saja yang aku inginkan" ucap yonna. donghae mengambil kancing seragamnya dan tersenyum melihat Yonna.

"ne, sudah ku maafkan dan aku juga minta maaf karna memintanya kembali"

"sekali lagi mianhae sunbae" Yonna menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf. Donghae mengelus surai hitam Yonna. Yonna kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Donghae memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk segera pergi.

"kamsahamnida Yonna-ssi" donghae menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah keluar kelas.

Akhirnya aku sudah mendapatkannya. Dan selanjutnya akan aku berikan kepada eunhyuk. Inner donghae dalam hati dan tersenyum. kyuhyun dan yesung yang melihat Donghae ikut tersenyum.

"apa sekarang kau sudah senang" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ne" donghae menjawab sambil tersenyum dan menyimpan kancing itu dikantung kemeja putih sekolahnya. Donghae melihat jam tangannya sekarang hari sudah jam 2 siang. 2 jam lagi dia akan bertemu dengan eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung ayo kita bermain basket dilapangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya" teriak teman mereka dari lapangan basket.

Donghae cs melihat orang itu, ternyata minho. Mereka bertiga bertatapan meminta pendapan dan akhirnya ketiganya mengangguk. Mereka segera menuju lapangan dan mulai bermain untuk mengalahkan tim itu mereka melepas seragam mereka dan menaruhnya di pinggir lapangan. Tim lawan yang paling susah mereka kalahkan. Tapi sekarang mereka akan mengalahkannya.

Teriakan para siswa siswi yang melihat mereka bermain terdengar dari pinggir lapangan. Karna beberapa kali tim donghae cs mencetak scor. Tanpa donghae sadari kancing seragam yang ada didalam kantungnya terjatuh karna donghae melompat untuk mencetak scor. Kancing itu terlempar entah kemana dan HILANG !

TBC

Ceritanya seragam sekolah di SM High School ini ada kemeja putih dan dilapisi blazer sekolah .. tau kan maksudnya . dan kancing yang dimaksud itu kancing blazer nya bukan kemeja putihnya. Ngerti gak Ngerti di ngerti ngertiin ya #maksa

Ini Udah Lanjut . gomawo untuk yang udah review .. saranghae


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Kancing Kedua

Cast : Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)

Lee Donghae (namja)

Im Yonna (yeoja)

Other Cast : member suju

Summary : Kancing Donghae hilang #sumarry gak jelas

FF ini terinspirasi dari film jepang Proposal Daisakusen. Udah itu aja

Chapter 3

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yesung berhasil menang dari tim Minho. Sungguh keajaiban walaupun hanya berselisih satu poin. Mereka berhenti bermain, mengambil seragam mereka dan memakainya kembali. Mereka duduk sebentar dipinggir lapangan untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"huh lelahnya" kyuhyun mengelap keringat yang ada didahinya dengan tangan.

"iya. Melawan Minho cukup menguras tenaga" ucap yesung membenarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"ayo kita kekantin. Aku haus sekali" ajak donghae ke teman-temannya dan mulai berdiri. Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera mengikuti Donghae menuju kantin.

…

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah duduk dibelakang sekolah sambil bersandar disebuah pohon besar. Angin musim semi bertiup kencang mampu membuat ketiga namja tampan ini memejamkan mata untuk melepas lelah sejenak. Mereka larut dengan pikiran masing masing sembari menikmati suasana yang sejuk ini.

Donghae senyum-senyum sendiri karna memikirkan bagaimana dia akan memberikan kancing seragamnya ke Eunhyuk dan melihat wajah senang Eunhyuk yang menerimanya. Dan juga mereka akan berakhir bahagia.

Donghae meraba saku kemejanya mengambil kancing itu, tapi yang didapatinya adalah kekosongan. Sakunya kosong, dia mencoba melihat. Dan ternyata memang kosong. Donghae terkejut, mencari disekitar tempat dia duduk. Mungkin saja kancing itu jatuh disekitar pohon itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae mencari sesuatu pun bertanya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa hae" tanya kyuhyun bingung.

"Kancing seragamku hilang pasti terjatuh" ucap Donghae panic

"dimana kau menaruhnya tadi" tanya Yesung yang juga bingung.

"aku menaruhnya disakuku, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada"

"pasti kancing itu terjatuh dilapangan, saat kita bermain tadi" ingat Yesung. Donghae langsung berlari ke lapangan. Kyuhyun dan Yesung menyusul dibelakang. Sesampainya di sana lapangan sudah sepi. Donghae segera mencari kancingnya keseluruh lapangan. Dia panic pasalnya sudah setengah jam dia mencari yang dibantu Kyuhyun dan yesung tapi tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Dongahe masih tidak mau menyerah dan masih mencari sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah tepar dipinggir lapangan karna lelah.

Aish bagaimana bisa aku menghilangkannya sih. Eunhyuk pasti kecewa. Dasar Donghae babbo, ucap Donghae dalam hati. Akhirnya donghae menyerah dia duduk lemas ditengah lapangan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Memikirkan betapa bodohnya dia telah menghilangkan kancing seragamnya. Yesung yang melihat Donghae seperti itu merasa kasihan dan mengahampirinya.

Yesung menepuk pundak Donghae. Donghae hanya menatap yesung dengan tatapan sedih. Yesung ikut duduk disamping Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka dari pinggir lapangan.

"Sung-ah aku bodoh menghilangkan kancing seragam yang sudah susah aku dapatkan" ucap donghae lemah.

"hae-ah aku tidak tahu kau akan memberikan kancing seragammu itu pada siapa. Tapi apakah kamu tidak berpikir kancing yang telah kamu berikan kepada orang lain kemudian kamu akan memberikannya lagi kepada seseorang, rasanya akan berbeda bukan?" ucap yesung menyadarkan Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam memikirkan kembali kata-kata Yesung. Sakit juga rasanya saat mendengar yesung mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi Yesung ada benarnya juga. Kancing kedua yang sudah diberikan kepada seseorang tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

"Aku tau kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan ini. Jadi aku dan Kyu akan pulang dulu lagipula hari sudah sore"

Yesung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae masih diam dan merenung apa yang harus dia katakannya kepada Eunhyuk. Wajah bahagia Eunhyuk yang dibayanginya tadi tergantikan dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang sedih dan kecewa.

Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi, Eunhyuk tidak boleh kecewa hanya gara-gara kancing seragamnya. Donghae melirik jam tangannya terkejut melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat. Sadar donghae berdiri dan segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Eunhyuk pasti sudah menunggunya disana.

Donghae hamper sampai ke gerbang. Dia sudah melihat ada Eunhyuk dengan headset ditelinga kana dan kirinya, menunggu Donghae. Donghae berhenti sejenak dan meraba seragamnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika Eunhyuk tahu.

Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang melamunpun memanggil Donghae. yang pastinya langsung menyadarkan donghae dari acara melamunnya. Donghae segera menghampiri Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menutupi seragamnya yang kancingnya sudah tidak ada disana.

"kau sudah lama menunggu" tanay Donghae

"ani. Aku baru saja sampai lima menit yang lalu" jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum

"huft syukurlah" ucap donghae lega.

"kau kelihatan lelah. apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran karna melihat keringat berjatuhan di wajah Donghae

"tadi kau habis bermain basket dilapangan dengan Minho. Tapi sekarang aku gak lelah kok" donghae tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melepas headsetnya dan menarik tangan Donghae.

"mau kemana" tanya Donghae bingung karna Eunhyuk menariknya.

"kita lakukan apa yang belum pernah kita lakukan disekolah dan buat banyak kenangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya" ucap eunhyuk riang. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang sangat semangat. Tapi dia masih saja memikirkan bagaimana jika senyuman dan semangat eunhyuk itu pudah karna tidak mendapat kancing seragamnya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae memang melakukan apa yang belum pernah mereka lakukan disekolah. Mulai dari laboratorium kimia mereka melakukan beberapa percobaan dan berfoto disana. Mencoba membuat kue di ruang memasak. Masuk keruang kepala sekolah dan pura-pura menjadi kepala sekolah. Dan yang lainnya. Mereka berfoto ria disana sini, walaupun awalnya Donghae agak malu tapi akhirnya dia ikut-ikutan narsis sama seperti Eunhyuk.

…

Sekarang mereka sudah berada dihalaman belakang sekolah bersandar dipohon yang tadi ditempati Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Angin masih bertiup kencang. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama diam disana berusaha menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka disekolah.

Eunhyuk membuka kameranya untuk melihat-lihat foto yang mereka ambil tadi. Eunhyuk senyum-senyum melihat fotonya dan Donghae yang menurutnya menggelikan. Tapi senyum itu pudar saat dia menyadari bahwa seragam Donghae yang ada didalam foto itu. Pasalnya kancing kedua dari seragam Donghae sudah tidak ada disana. Mencoba memastikan Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang memenjamkan matanya menikmati angin berhembus dan beralih menatap seragam yang donghae kenakan. Ternyata benar kancing itu sudah tidak ada disana. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum miris, ada perasaan kecewa saat tahu kancing itu sudah diberikan kepada orang lain.

"jadi sudah ada seseorang yang menerima kancing seragammu"

Degh

To Be Continue

Akhirnya chapter 3 udah selesai. Yang udah revieuw Gomawo. Dan Saranghae #peluk kalian satu-satu

topeng kaca: baca chapter duanya chingu

anchofishy: hehehe liat aja kelanjutannya

Jewelintheocean : sekarang udah ngerti kan sekarang :-). makasih ya .. ini ucah lanjut.

myeolchi gyuhee ; Udah lanjut !

kyuhyukhae : lanjut


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Kancing Kedua

Cast : Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)

Lee Donghae (namja)

Jessika Jung (yeoja)

Other Cast : member suju

Summary : sebelum hari kelulusan eunhyuk meminta kancing kedua dari seragam Donghae. Tapi Donghae memberikannya pada orang lain.

FF ini terinspirasi dari film jepang Proposal Daisakusen. Udah itu aja

Chapter 4

"jadi sudah ada seseorang yang menerima kancing seragammu" ucap Eunhyuk yang mampu membuat donghae terkejut. Donghae mulai gugup melihat wajah Eunhyuk. Inilah yang ditakutkannya dari tadi. Wajah eunhyuk yang kecewa. Dan dia hanya diam saja karna tidak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Chukae akhirnya ada yang memintanya" eunhyuk tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Donghae tahu kalau Eunhyuk eunhyuk tersenyum dipaksakan. Donghae hanya diam tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Eunhyuk.

"Hari sudah semakin sore. Kajja kita pulang" ajak Eunhyuk semangat walaupun sebenarnya dia kecewa karna donghae hanya diam saja. Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan donghae dengan menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. Ya air mata bodoh awas saja jika kau berani keluar, inner Eunhyuk. Tapi tanpa bisa dicegah air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Eunhyuk segera mengusapnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Jangan sampai dongahe tahu kalau dia menangis hanya karna kancing itu.

Donghae masih terpaku ditempatnya. Bagaimana caranya agar Eunhyuk tidak kecewa hanya karna kancing seragamnya. Dan Donghae terpikirkan seseuatu. Segera disusulnya Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dan sampailah mereka digerbang sekolah.

Donghae segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk, dan sedikit terkejut melihat mata Eunhyuk memerah. Apakah Eunhyuk menangis tadi, pantas saja dia berjalan cepat sekali. Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya tidak mau menatap Donghae.

"eunhyuk tatap mataku" ucap Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk memeberanikan diri menatap mata Donghae. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama tanpa kata.

"apakah kau menangis hanya karna aku tidak memberikanmu kancing seragamku" mulai Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak tau betapa berartinya itu bagiku hae" jawab Eunhyuk. Air mata mulai menumpuk dikelopak matanya. Donghae diam masih menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melepas cengkraman tangan Donghae dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri digerbang. Donghae yang tersadar pun berlari mengejar Eunhyuk. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju kencang dijalanan menuju ke arah Eunhyuk. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk dalam bahaya segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan eunhyuk. Namun,

Brakkkk

Donghae terlambat. Tubuh eunhyuk terpental kejalanan dengan darah yang mengalir dibagian belakang kepala dan hidungnya. Eunhyuk langsung sadarkan diri.

"TIDAKK ! eunhyuk-ah" teriak Donghae.

….

….

….

….

…

…

"Hae. Donghae-ah irona" Donghae segera membuka matanya saat dirasakannya seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah" Donghae segera memeluk Eunhyuk saat tahu bahwa kejadian tadi hanya mimpi. Dan eunhyuk sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya masih tersenyum didepan matanya.

"hei. Lee Donghae kau kenapa" tanya eunhyuk kebingungan.

"syukurlah tadi hanya mimpi" donghae semakin erat memeluk eunhyuk saat mengatakan hal itu. Eunhyuk balas memeluk Donghae walaupun dia masih bingung.

"cepatlah mandi hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kita" ucap eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

"nde" Donghae melepas pelukannya dan pergi kekamar mandi. Eunhyuk menunggunya sambil melihat-lihat kamar Donghae. Mata eunhyuk melihat seragam Donghae yang tergantung disamping lemari Donghae dan menghampirinya. Eunhyuk menyentuh kancing kedua seragam itu sembari tersenyum.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kami semoga saja aku mendapatkan kancing kedua dari donghae, inner eunhyuk dalam hati sembari tersenyum. Dan semoga saja Donghae tidak lupa kalau aku memintanya saat sehari sebelum ujian.

Donghae side

Donghae segera mencuci mukanya saat sesampainya di kamar mandi. Donghae melihat pantulan dirinya didepan kaca kamar mandi.

Mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan. Ini pasti gara-gara aku terlalu mengingat kata-kata Eunhyuk sehari sebelum ujian sampai terbawa mimpi. Untung saja hanya mimpi. Karna mimpi ini juga aku jadi tahu apa maksud dari kancing itu, batin Donghae.

…

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berada disekolah. mereka masuk kedalam aula, dimana didalam aula itu sudah ada ratusan murid kelas tiga yang sedang menunggu hasil kelulusan mereka. Donghae dan eunhyuk mengambil tempat duduk yang berdampingan. Disana juga sudah ada siswa siswi yang sekelas dengan mereka.

"Donghae-ah setelah lulus kau akan keuniversitas mana" tanya eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan.

"aku ingin keuniversitas inha dan mengambil jurusan dance" ucap Donghae tersenyum. Eunhyuk hanya diam, padahal hatinya sudah sangat senang karna Mungkin dia akan satu kelas lagi dengan Donghae.

"Donghae-ah pastikan kancing kedua dari seragammu kau berikan untukku" ucap eunhyuk sangat pelan.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya" tanya donghae.

"ani, kau pasti salah dengar" eunhyuk menjelaskna.

Semua siswa siswi Sm Senior High School sudah berada diaula. Para guru sudah memasuki ruangan aula dan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan. Acra pun dimulai, diawali dengan sambutan kepala sekolah. Sampai pengumuman kelulusan siswa siswi SM High School.

Semua siswa siswi SM Senior High School terlihat gugup dan ada yang sudah berdoa saat menantikan acara yang terakhir ini. Termasuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Satu persatu siswa siswi dipanggil untuk maju keatas panggung untuk menerima sebuah amplop yang berisikan lulus atau tidak lulus mereka dari sekolah ini.

"sekarang silahkan buka amplop yang telah kalian terima" ucap kepala sekolah saat semua siswa siswi sudah menerima amplop itu. Dengan gugup siswa siswi SM Senior High School membuka amplop itu dan membaca kertas yang ata didalamnya.

Saat itu juga sorak sorai semua murid SM Senior High School menggema didalam aula. Ada yang bersujud syukur dan ada juga yang menangis bahagia hanya karna kata LULUS tertuliskan dikertas yang mereka terima, tak terkecuali Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka berpelukan saat melihat kata LULUS di kertas mereka.

"ehm. Mesra sekali kalian berdua" ucap Yeoja bergigi kelinci Lee Sungmin. sontak Eunhyuk dan Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka. Membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjadi canggung.

"eunhyuk-ah ayo kita rayakan kelulusan kita dengan makan dikantin sepuasnya" lanjut sungmin sambil menarik tangan eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"ye" ucap eunhyuk mengiyakan ajakan sungmin."Donghae-ah nanti kita ketemu lagi ya didepan gerbang jam 4 sore" ucap eunhyuk pada donghae dan dijawab anggukan oleh donghae.

Eunhyuk pun mengikuti sungmin dan teman-temannya yang lain. sementara donghae hanya tersenyum melihat eunhyuk yang mulai menjauh. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Donghae pun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan temannya Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"ayo kita juga harus merayakan ini kekantin" ajak yesung semangat sambil menarik tangan donghae. Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka berbincang selama perjalanan menuju kantin. Tiba-tiba ada yang menghadang jalan mereka. Tiga orang yeoja yang sepertinya adalah hoobae mereka.

"Jung Jesikka imnida" ucap salah satu dari yeoja itu memperkenalkan , Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap yeoja itu bingung.

"Donghae sunbae bolehkan aku meminta kancing kedua dari seragammu" lanjut yeoja itu yang membuat donghae terkejut. Dia hanya diam. Kyuhyunpun menyenggol lengan donghae menyadarkannya.

"beri saja dia, agar kita lebih cepat kekantinnya aku sudah lapar nih" ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Donghae segera teringat akan mimpinya tadi malam. Ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang dimimpikannya. Seorang Hobae meminta kancing seragamnya. Jika dia memberikan kancingnya pada Jesikka, dia akan membuat Eunhyuk kecewa dan itu akan membuat dia kehilangan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar melihat Donghae hanya diam saja, menyenggol tangan Donghae untuk membuat temannya itu sadar. Donghae tersadar dari mengingat mimpinya tadi malam. Dia melihat Jesikka dan tersenyum.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa memberikan kancing ini untukmu" donghae meminta maaf. Wajah Jesikka yang tadinya sangat cerah langsung berubah kecewa. dan mampu membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung terkejut dengan perkataan donghae.

"Kau harus mendapatkan kancing seragam dari orang yang memang memberikannya untukmu tanpa kau memintanya" ucap Donghae melanjutkan sembari mengusap kepala Jesikka.

Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Jesikka, yang diikuti Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Donghae-ah kenapa kau tidak memberikan kancing seragammu padanya" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"karna aku ingin memberikannya pada orang lain" jawab Donghae santai

"nuguya" kyuhyun bertanya.

"rahasia" kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Mereka sampai dikantin sekolah, disana sudah ada eunhyuk dan teman teman mereka yang lain. Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae ikut bergabung disana.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin permisi kekamar mandi sebentar.

….

"Eunhyuk-ah apa kau mendapatkan kancing seragam dari seseorang" tanya Sungmin. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam kamar mandi sambil berkaca dicermin besar diwestafel kamar mandi.

"entahlah. Aku memintanya" ucap eunhyuk tersenyum.

"mwo. Nuguya" tanya sungmin semangat kepada temannya itu.

"Ini rahasia" ucap eunhyuk. Membuat Sungmin memandangnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut, tidak terima dengan jawaban eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu. Mereka pun kembali kekantin dimana teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu untuk acara selanjutnya.

…

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Acara kelulusanpun sudah selesai. Semua siswa-siswi SM senior High School pun sudah pulang kerumah untuk merayakan kelulusan bersama keluarga mereka.

Eunhyuk berdiri digerbang sekolah sambil mendengarkan lagu yang keluar dari headset yang dia sematkan di telinganya. Dia sedang menunggu sahabatnya, Donghae. Dia pun melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan 4.30 berarti sudah 30 menit dia menunggu Donghae disini.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wajah Donghae yang sedang nyengir.

"Mianhae. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku" donghae bertanay sekaligus minta maaf. Eunhyuk melepaskan headsetnya dan menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

"Kajja kita kebelakang sekolah" tanpa banyak basa basi eunhyuk langsung menarik tangan Donghae menuju belakang sekolah. Dibelakang sekolah mereka ada taman dengan pohon besar ditengah-tengahnya.

Eunhyuk mengajak Donghae duduk dibawah pohon itu. mereka bersandar disana menikmati angin yang berhembus.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak

"Donghae-ah masukkan barang yang menurutmu berharga kedalam kotak ini" eunhyuk berbicara. Donghae melihat Eunhyuk meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan banyak tanya masukkan saja" ucap Eunhyuk. Donghae pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berbentuk jimat keberungtungan. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat benda yang dikeluarkan donghae, karna jimat itu adalah pemberian eunhyuk saar mereka masuk kesekolah ini. Donghae memasukkan jimat itu kedalam kotak yang eunhyuk siapakan.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk memasukkan buku diary kesayangannya, dimana semua isi hatinya tertulis disana. Setelah selesai eunhyuk menutup kotak itu. dan menyuruh donghae menggali tanah dibawah pohon itu untuk mengubur kotak yang eunhyuk bawa tadi. Kotak itu pun sudah terkubur didalam tanah dibawah pohon itu.

"kajja kita pulang Hae. Hari juga sudah semakin sore" Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya. Donghae pun ikut berdiri.

"Eunhyuk-ah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk hanya menatap donghae penasaran. Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan memegang tangan kanan Eunhyuk. Dia meletakkan sesuatu ditelapak tangan eunhyuk dan menyuruh Eunhyuk menggenggamnya. Eunhyuk hendak membuka genggaman tangannya. Tapi Donghae sudah menarik tangannya kembali dan mencium bibirnya. Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan perlakuan donghae. Donghae mulai melumat bibir eunhyuk dengan lebut, eunhyuk hanya diam tidak membalas tidak juga menolak.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membalas tatapan Donghae masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah benda yang donghae berikan ditangannya tadi. Tersadar. Eunhyukpun membuka genggaman tangannya dan menemukan sebuah kancing seragam didalam sana.

Donghae memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Eunhyuk dengan masih melihat eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menatap donghae dari jauh dan melihat kancing kedua dari seragam Donghae sudah tidak ada disana. Jadi kancing yang ada ditangannya adalah kancing seragam Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah Saranghae" teriak Donghae. yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk terkejut. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Eunhyuk berlari dan memeluk Donghae sambil menangis keras.

"Eunhyuk-ah itu adalah kancing yang kau minta. Aku sudah tau apa artinya kancing itu. Dan aku tulus memberikan kancing itu untukmu dan juga aku tulus memberikan hatiku untukmu. Saranghae Eunhyuk-ah" ucap Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk semakin erat memeluk Donghae.

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Dan menatap mata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membalas tatapan mata Donghae.

"Jeongmal gomawo hae kundae Nado Saranghae" ucap eunhyuk tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir. Eunhyuki menangis bahagia. Donghae mengusap air mata eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya. Dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Donghae mencium Eunhyuk, melumat bibirnya lembut dan eunhyuk membalas Ciuman Donghae. Mereka tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka.

End

Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Untuk para reader mianhae baru bisa publish sekarang. Soalnya author sibuk kerja paginya malemnya kuliah. Jadi baru bisa publish hari ini #curhat. Mian jika endingnya mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan. Diterima gak diterima harus diterima #maksa.

Untuk yang review Gomawo kundae Sarangahae… #peluk kalian satu-satu

Tunggu karya author selanjutnya ya. Hihihihihihi


End file.
